


Jealousy

by Ahigheroctave



Series: Taste The Rainbow [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just can't look it's killing me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

She doesn’t know why the Irish have claim to that shamrock green color, it’s kind of her thing. It belongs to her more than the stupid stores she keeps shoplifting from leading up to March 17th. She knows everyone think’s she’s the earthly embodiment of lust, but she’s all about the envy. She wanted Sam just because Quinn had him, just like Finn, just like Puck. She wanted solos in glee to prove that she was better than Rachel freaking Berry. She wants everything because of someone else. 

Except Brittany, she'd always wanted her, even when no-one else had her.


End file.
